


乞巧夜

by shinrayokugo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinrayokugo/pseuds/shinrayokugo
Summary: 二零一六年写的七夕贺文。
Kudos: 2





	乞巧夜

天上的那对情人还是受眷顾的，雨转晴让大多数的学院生聚集在七夕的晴夜下。炫酷的灯光以及表演沸腾了绝大多数年轻人，盛典聚拢着孤独的灵魂，又是前所未有的热闹。  
而大神晃牙在人海中皱着眉头。  
因为纵使斑斓令黑夜不纯粹，夜晚仍然属于吸血鬼。朔间零抖擞地坐在他隔壁，并且按住他归因于躁动与音乐与野性而抖起来的腿。  
晃牙不满地瞪着他，威胁道：“还不给本大爷放手？看表演就看表演，管那么多干什么。”  
零慢悠悠地侧过头，一如既往地露出他那狡猾的笑容，继而轻轻地将手挪开。  
他居然什么也没说，还是一副将晃牙玩弄于股掌的轻松的表现。  
然而晃牙的心情还是从这个互动开始变得痒痒的很不是滋味。于是他干脆离开座位，想着买点食物填饱肚子然后回到他舒适的床上睡到地老天荒。  
表演正在进行的缘故，小吃摊并没有多少人。晃牙刚掏钱买了烤肉串，身后突然冒出一个人，淡定地对摊主说：“辛苦了，你去看会表演，这里就交给吾辈了。”  
匆匆地谢过前辈，摊主就溜了。  
留下晃牙看着朔间零慢条斯理地从篮子里挑出一把烤肉串，扎起头发好似很辛苦一般——明明肉串在炉子里自己滚动着。晃牙一刻也不想和他待在一起，只恨自己先付了钱，以及肉香真的很好闻。  
“混蛋吸血鬼，你干嘛跟过来。”晃牙嘀咕。  
零仿佛没听到一般自顾自地开始说：“一堆可爱的男孩子在庆祝七夕，感觉蛮滑稽的呢。”  
烤肉香渐渐弥漫开来，毫不客气坐在摊里玩手机等候的晃牙和烤炉面前刷蜜糖的零就像同班想要撮合的一对被留下来合作的人气组合。至少大神同学久不久停留在零身上的目光是挺有这个意味的。  
不知道偷看了第几眼认真做事的朔间前辈之后，晃牙被新鲜出炉的烤肉串占据了视线。  
“喏，小狗。”晃牙抬眼就看见站得直直的零，颇有饲主投喂的表情。他接过肉串，一边咬着一边起身想要离开。谁知才吃完一块肉，正好站直的一瞬间，零就凑过来舔了一下他的嘴角，舔舔舌头低声道：“这边的是留给吾辈吃吗？”  
“混蛋！”晃牙两只手都拎着东西，只好狠狠地吻上零。舌头的交缠让晃牙清醒了许多，关于他又在言不由衷。  
“哎呀，这是给吾辈的七夕礼物吗？”零抓着晃牙的手腕就往外走，将空荡荡的摊子抛在脑后。  
“七夕才不用送礼物呢！”两颊通红的晃牙囫囵地清光他的肉串：“还是说你要怎么答谢我？”  
不知是故意还是顺其自然，零的手顺着往下坠，然后两人的手牵得紧紧的。  
“这个嘛，”零笑道：“吾辈早就准备好了。”

隔音练习室的门被重重地关上，被按在门上亲吻的晃牙主动地搂着零。  
于是好心情的零恣意地打开晃牙薄薄的衬衫，一路照顾着多日未被撩拨的身体。零将灯打开，晃牙健康的肤色清晰地映在眼前，十分好看，他便开始照顾吮吸起晃牙胸前硬立的部位。在零脖子上徘徊的晃牙的手忍不住半握起来，修剪过的指甲不经意地戳得零更加兴奋起来。两人跌坐在地板上，利索地又吻起来。零的另一只手掀开晃牙的裤头，握住已经精神挺立的小晃牙。于是被掌控住的晃牙在唇舌交缠中渐渐处于下风，被吻得喘不过气来。  
晃牙闭着的双眼在描摹什么呢？零盯着他好看的睫毛，不但不想放开他的挣扎，还重重地将他心爱的小狗推倒在地板上。他吻过对方的下巴、喉结、胸膛，最后三下两下扒掉碍事的鞋子、西裤和内裤，托起双腿，让小穴暴露在空气之下。  
他与晃牙对视着，从他叛逆的眼光之下看到隐忍的顺从后终于从口袋中掏出端正的瓶子，随后将沾湿的颀长的手指扣入目的地。  
晃牙没有发出声音，只是径自撸动着翘起的前端。  
而此刻的安静乖巧反而让零更加想弄哭他。于是他加快了开拓的速度，一边不顾晃牙的手就包裹住他昂起的阳物，顺带舔了一把晃牙的手指。  
晃牙赶紧放开手，伸手去揉零顺滑的头发，然后又因为后穴被进一步扩充而不住叫了一声，手没抓稳就把零的发绳解开。前辈散落的头发和前辈温热的口腔实在太过色情，他拉长喘息，黏黏的津液缓慢渡出。  
零的牙齿稍稍轻擦过他的柱体，身后的扩张也终于歇息下来。晃牙难得看见零的脸也有点熏红，满意地伸手去擦拭他的嘴角，腿也挑衅地踢向零的裤裆。  
“啧。”零于是将手指们空闲下来，拉低裤子让晃牙看自己饥渴的分身。  
外面烟火盛放的声音太微弱，晃牙只能听到自己起伏乱撞的心跳和呼吸。他乖乖地翻过身，任零顶入自己的已经准备好的身体。  
缓缓地撑开后，晃牙还没来得及咽下一口气，紧缩的狭道就让零忍不住抓紧晃牙的腰，开始一轮疾风骤雨般的抽送。  
撑着地板的手变得麻木，晃牙低吼了几声，跟随着零的节奏晃动着。  
零拉起晃牙的身体，两人叠坐在一起，他揉开晃牙紧皱的眉头，亲了一下他的耳垂，爱抚地掰开晃牙的臀瓣，在他耳边细声说：“这里是隔音练习室哦。”  
晃牙哼声，心想谁怕谁，手扶住后面的零便自己上下动起来。笨拙的动作着，每一次的突破都传递着战栗的快感，又疼痛又兴奋，他紧凑地呼吸着、感受着，不知尴尬了多久才被零细碎的亲吻弄的失去了力气，投降一般不再动弹，然后躺在冰冷的地板上被操得不住地叫，力气似乎不够，所以叫成什么他自己也没心思去管，权当听不见。  
泪水溢出的时候他好像又射了一回，真糟糕。  
不知道持续了几次，密室里的两人浑身是汗，他们的身体终于分开。  
整理好彼此的衣物，零抱起脱力的晃牙，在他的额头上留下了一个吻，嘴上却是说着“七夕快乐”，而不是晚安。

END


End file.
